


New Year's Coffee

by worthitsweightinau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthitsweightinau/pseuds/worthitsweightinau
Summary: A short and sweet Supercorp comic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	New Year's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperpugnandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperpugnandi/gifts).




End file.
